


Knot The Brightest Idea

by Haikyuuties_baeritto123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Basically Theo and Liam do the do in a park, Dont@me please, Implied Mpreg, Just a whole bunch of pwp, Knotting, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Pregnancy Risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuuties_baeritto123/pseuds/Haikyuuties_baeritto123
Summary: In retrospect, it probably wasn’t Theo’s brightest idea to get both he and Liam riled up before meeting the pack at the park.But the little wolf was just so easy to get flustered and Theo doesn’t pass up any opportunity to make Liam blush such a pretty shade of red. But perhaps this time he’s taken it a little too far.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Only an hour to go before my favourite month of the year! I'm 1000% pumped for Halloween this year and while writing my other fic, decided I'd post this little thing while I wait. This fic won't be everyone's cup of tea it's just very self indulgent to be honest. Sue me. There is a kind of sequel to this if anyone wants another chapter so please let me know!
> 
> I will never apologise for the punny title, never.
> 
> As usual, come talk to me on tumblr!
> 
> https://itscanonfellas.tumblr.com/

In retrospect, it probably wasn’t Theo’s brightest idea to get both he and Liam riled up before meeting the pack at the park.

But the little wolf was just so easy to get flustered and Theo doesn’t pass up any opportunity to make Liam blush such a pretty shade of red. But perhaps this time he’s taken it a little too far.

They are the first ones there surprisingly, and Liam hasn’t stopped wriggling since they’d sat down on one of the benches; waiting for their friends. Theo doesn’t think much of it because Liam’s always a little bit fidgety and tended to ignore Theo when the Theo gets him bothered, and Theo’s just about to pick up his phone and call Scott to see where the hell any of them are when Liam suddenly swings a leg over to straddle Theo, pulling Theo into an open mouthed kiss.

Theo melts and completely forgets about his phone; letting it rest on the bench beside them in order to get a good grip on Liam’s hips. The kiss is desperate and over quickly when Liam pulls back to whimper “Can’t wait”

Theo does a quick survey of the area. It’s late at night so there isn’t anyone around, and the bench they are sat on is secluded from the majority of the path…but they could still get caught.

Liam seems to sense Theo’s trepidation and whines lowly “Please, Theo” and rolls his hips down over Theo’s cock.

Lithe fingers fiddle with Theo’s belt and he presses his forehead to Liam’s, slowly rolling back up into Liam; resolve already crumbling into dust. “I don’t…I don’t have anything on me baby”

“I’m wet enough” Liam breathes out, rubbing his nose against Theo’s and Theo throws all caution to the wind because how could he not? He’s just a man there’s no way he could ever say no.

They work quickly and efficiently, Theo shucking his jeans just down enough so he can untuck his cock from his boxers while Liam pulls both his joggers ad boxers straight down to his ankles; seemingly uncaring how exposed he is to anyone who could pass by “Haven’t got condoms either, though”

Liam shifts and takes Theo’s dick into his hand, shuffling ever so closer so that the head nudges into place. Sure enough, Liam’s just as wet as he’d assured; slick dribbling freely down his thighs and a bead drools down Theo’s cock “It’s okay” Liam preens, glancing up to grin almost smugly at his boyfriend “Just make sure you don’t cum in me” and with that, he impales himself in one swift movement causing Theo to groan out loudly, hands gripping tight at lithe hips.

Later on, Theo will probably look back on this moment and agree winding Liam up wasn’t exactly the smartest move he could have chosen. But in the moment, when Liam mewls out in pleasure and clamps down on Theo, it’s one of the best decisions he’s ever made.

Liam wastes no time; lifting his hips ever so slightly before bring them back down and quickly setting his own pace which Theo matches almost in no time. “Oh fuck” Theo gasps between them; Liam’s hands framing his face and pulling him closer for another desperate kiss.

Liam pulls back breathless, pace quickening as he rushes after release, mouth open wide and lips swollen “I can’t believe we didn’t – ah – didn’t do this before”

And Theo has to agree. He and Liam have fucked many times before, hell he was Liam’s first time. When Liam’s heat had hit him, Theo had been the one to coax him through it. But never once had they fucked raw. They’d been made aware early on in the relationship that, for some reason, the pill didn’t work when it came to werewolves and their heats and Liam had almost turned a sickly green as Lydia explained what an IUD was, so they’d stuck to using condoms.

But those facts fade in Theo’s mind till all he can think about is his boyfriend in his lap.

Liam is riding Theo with fever, bringing him in every so often for a messy kiss. Slick soaks the top of Theo’s jeans and he thanks god – or whoever the fuck it is – that he wore black jeans today.

“You make me so full” Liam praises, emphasising the point by taking Theo as deep as possible and rolling his hips; clenching down eliciting another groan of pleasure “So good to please your mate”

The park is deadly quiet around them save for the distant sounds of cars passing on the street nearby. And it makes the slick sounds of their coupling all the more apparent.

Theo is sure he’s being just as loud as Liam, but all he can focus on are the words of praise and the tight heat.

It’s not enough. Liam’s getting tired – how long had they been going? – and his pace is halting to grinds and Theo isn’t about to let his mate suffer.

“Kick off your pants” Theo doesn’t as and Liam complies immediately; leaning back on his hands to tug off his joggers and boxers; taking his shoes in the process leaving him in just socks and his hoodie.

And that’s just what Theo needs. He flips their position; laying Liam across the bench and throwing a leg over his shoulder, the other being wrapped around Theo’s waist before Theo drives himself back into Liam.

Liam all but screams out, voice hoarse and hands scrabbling to bring Theo down so they’re chest to chest “Oh yeah, fuck, Theo” Liam is surprisingly flexible and it’s one of Theo’s favourite things about Liam because it means he can get that much deeper “So deep, fuck me”

“Trying baby” He retorts, smirking down at Liam who buries his head into Theo’s neck in response and biting the skin there.

With each thrusts, Liam’s body lurches up on the bench and it creaks under the force of them both.

“Gonna cum” is panted out between them before Liam latches onto his neck, lapping at it and sucking a hickies into the tanned skin.

And Theo’s close too, he can feel a ball of tension settling low in his stomach and with every thrust in, Theo finds more resistance every time he pulls out. “Me too” Liam’s cock is neglected and leaking against the two of them, an angry red and Theo gives in and wraps a fist tight around his weeping erection causing Liam to let loose another string of babble; jerking upward into Theo’s fist and then rocking back onto his dick.

It’s when Theo bites down on the mating mark on Liam’s neck that his little wolf loses it. With a hollering cry, Liam cums; spraying across Theo’s fist and t-shirt.

As he cums, Liam clamps down around Theo like a vice, but even through the aftershocks, Liam urges Theo on, still riding alongside him and his legs wrap around Theo’s waist; heels digging in.

“C…Come on” Liam urges, still shuddering and Theo’s hips stutter – as if trying to recall a command Theo himself has forgotten before he’s giving one last rough thrust; wrapping himself around Liam before his knot locks into that tight, wet heat. And Liam milks him for everything he can offer.

Theo returns to the world slowly, panting heavily in an attempt to gain back a scrap of air into his lungs. Liam is in the same situation, going limp against the cool bench and heaving.

Even so, Liam purrs – actually purrs – and nuzzles closer to Theo in the afterglow, the night air cold against their heated skin.

It’s only when Theo shifts and his knot catches that the reality of the situation hits. Theo bows his back and cranes his neck to look down and, sure enough, he’s still deep inside of Liam.

“Oh fuck” He breathes out and Liam makes a non-committal noise and whines in protest when Theo leans back to look at the damage. Arms lock around his shoulder but Theo’s not in the mood. “Li. let. **Go**.”

Liam looks somewhat hurt but complies and allows Theo to sit back. Liam’s hole is stretched to accommodate Theo’s knot and effectively keeping them both in place and it wouldn’t be too bad in normal circumstance, in fact it’d be rather pleasing to see Liam impaled on his cock for all to see.

But it’s different because this time there’s no condom to catch the rush of cum to be discarded later. No, he’s currently pumping Liam full of seed and there’s no backing out now.

“I fucking knotted you…fuck” Theo curses, softly, and tightens his grip on the edges of the bench. “Fuck!”

“Hey, hey” Liam coos; cupping Theo’s face and rubbing his cheeks with his thumbs “Hey its okay! It’s not like I’m in heat and maybe you won’t cum that much, we might get lucky” He has a cheeky grin on his face and despite the situation, Theo finds himself smiling back.

And then Liam groans as he feels the cum inside of him. Liam spreads his legs wider, one going over the back of the bench so he can reach down and gently spread his already stretched rim.

“ _Fuckkkkk_ ” the sound goes straight south for Theo and he hopes the next 20 minutes pass quickly “I don’t think we should wait around for everyone”

Oh shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my sister encouraged me to post part 2 so I did even if it's very ooc and completely self indulgent.
> 
> Come talk to me! http://Itscanonfellas.tumblr.com
> 
> Again thank you for any comments they make my day and keep me writing!

They eventually decide it’s best that Theo carries Liam to the car, Liam wrapped around him still and Theo’s jacket wrapped around him so he’s concealed from view; Liam’s clothes tossed over Theo’s shoulder.

They don’t get caught thank god but the pack aren’t very pleased they’ve been bailed on.

But they have bigger problems.

“I take it back you came a lot” Liam is sat in the bath of his house. Theo withdraws as gently as he can, Liam always a little sore afterwards, and it’s like breaking a dam.

Cum gushes out of Liam in thick globs, seemingly endless and Theo rubs a tired hand down his face. “Fuck” He grouches; adjusting his position so he doesn’t get cum on his legs. He’s lucky he stripped his jeans off before climbing into the tub though they’re already thoroughly ruined at this point. “I’m…fuck I’m so sorry Li”

Liam hadn’t asked Theo for much, all he’d asked was for Theo not to cum in him and Theo still managed to fuck that up. Thinking with his knot instead.

Except, Liam doesn’t look panicked like Theo undoubtedly does. No, Liam instead spreads his legs wide and cranes his neck in order to get a better look at the small pool of cum rapidly increasing in size. His hand moves between his legs and Liam spreads his abused hole causing another rush of cum to guzzle out.

And then Liam scoops some of Theo’s cum up with two fingers and pushes them back into him with a grunt; chest rumbling.

“Are you…are you purring?”

He’s surprised because Theo expects Liam to freak out. He doesn’t expect Liam to rock down on his own cum soaked fingers and release a little moan “Feels good…like you staked your claim” He breathes out and Theo’s eyes widen at Liam’s almost blissed out expression. Liam, upon seeing Theo’s shocked expression, crumples a little in embarrassment “Sorry” and then begins to withdraw.

Theo’s hand moves before his brain’s even active again and he stops Liam; instead he pushes Liam’s hand until his fingers are back in up to the knuckle and Liam shudders.  
“Keep talking”

And god does Liam keep talking. He’s riding his own fingers like a fucking champ, other hand coming to wrap nimbly around Theo’s cock already raring to go at Liam’s attention. He’s babbling “So glad I let you in bare, love your dick, you came so much”

The act is obscenely dirty and Theo’s head is spinning. All he can focus on is Liam, Liam, Liam. His glazed over eyes, his mused hair and the pleased smile he wears between gasps and groans.

Liam increases his pace and suddenly Theo himself feels like he’s sat there uselessly letting Liam do all the work. As best he can, Theo slides back; out of Liam’s grip despite his cocks avid protest and bends down “Don’t stop” Is all he warns before he takes Liam’s aching cock into his mouth and Liam wails loud enough to put a Banshee to shame.

Theo can’t tell if it’s pleasure or surprise.

This close, Theo can hear the squelch of Liam’s fingers still opening himself up and his voice rings out above Theo.

“You did so … oh Christ, so good Theo and filled me up like you were made to”

Theo hums in agreement around Liam, hand jerking his own dick in earnest.

They don’t last long so soon after their first round in the park and Liam comes silently this time; thighs quivering as Theo takes him to the base and swallows what he’s offered. He’s never liked the taste of jizz but he makes an exception sometimes.

Especially for Liam.

Once he’s sure Liam’s finished, Theo leans back on his haunches, fist still working his cock. Liam himself removes his fingers and holds both arms out to Theo; beckoning him closer “C’mon Theo” and Theo complies; leaning into the embrace while he ruts blindly against Liam’s ass “Pup me up, make me all big and round for you, can’t wait to make you happy”

Theo’s knot is almost full, hot and heavy and Theo’s not sure it’s going to fit. But surprisingly, Liam’s body takes it with an almost comical pop and Theo lets the pleasure roll over him as he let’s go; lips still locked with his boyfriends and he cums a second time that night.

When Theo comes to, he’s draped protectively across Liam; pressed as close as humanly possible and he breaks their kiss for some much needed air. Liam’s head lolls back against the bath and despite how debauched he looks, Liam’s wearing a dopey smile “We should have done this ages ago”

Theo laughs “You’re the one who made sure we use condoms”

Liam looks baffled as he retorts “Did I? What a dumb idea, might as well throw them out we aren’t using them again” the two burst into hushed sniggers as they cuddle close and Theo’s eternally grateful for Liam and his ability to make Theo feel so at peace with himself. They’ll get up in a minute but neither wants to break the moment.

Liam’s laughter dies down as he beams so softly up at Theo, his heart catches in his throat “You’ll be a great dad”

They haven’t talked about it – hell the only reason Liam’s talking about it now is because he’s too fucked out to care – but Theo knows the chances of knotting bare once already gives a high enough pregnancy risk as it is. Knotting again in under two hours it’s almost a given that Liam’s pregnant.

Theo’s honestly terrified because him? A dad? He couldn’t even protect himself nor save his sister and parents, never mind a child who’s gonna need so much care and love and safety.

But that worry comes later.

For now, Theo looks down at his mate, tied to his knot; mating bond on show as he caresses his stomach like Theo’s seed has already taken its place.

And he smiles. A genuine smile only Liam can seem to bring out of him.

Liam’s rambling on about something about what they’ll do if Theo’s seed takes when Theo cuts him off to kiss him.


End file.
